Cake Thief
by Mistress Sundrop
Summary: More SasuNaru fluff! Okay, so Naruto walks buy a bakery and sees a cake he MUST have! But he doesn't have enough money to buy it! Just what will our favorite blonde do to get that cake? Read and Review! No flamers please!D


Hi people! I'm back! Yeah, so I know I submitted a fanfic yesterday, but I finished another one! Yay me!

I think I have an obsession with food, because 2 out of 3 of my fanfictions are about or dealing with food!!!...sigh I'm so weird…

**Warning**; SasuNaru (again. Honestly, probably all of my fics are going to be SasuNaru…) … that's about it…

**Disclaimer;** I did not, do not, and will not ever own Naruto.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Naruto was innocently walking by a bakery window when he saw it. The most beautiful, fantastic cake in the entire world! It had strawberry cake with vanilla icing. It had three layers. And on the rim of each layer were delicately placed strawberries.

The grin on Naruto's face grew wider as drool threatened to escape from his dangling mouth. However, that grin immediately fell when he saw the price. There was no way he would ever be able to afford that cake now!

Sighing, he dragged himself towards his home. But oh how he longed to taste that sweet pastry in his mouth.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Naruto quickly closed the front door and raced through the house, trying to find Sasuke. On his way home, he had come up with the most brilliant idea! Maybe he couldn't afford the cake, but Sasuke sure could! And surely the raven would loan the money to his favorite blonde lover, right?

Naruto finally found Sasuke sitting on the couch trying to decipher a scroll.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said in a sing song voice, giving the other boy the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster.

Sasuke sighed and put down the scroll. "How much is it going to cost me this time?"

Naruto foreigned shock. "What do you mean?"

"Every time you use that voice, it means you want something. Expensive, most likely." Sasuke smirked. He knew Naruto so well. But I guess it was bound to happen, knowing him for almost 6 years.

Naruto scowled and sat next to Sasuke on the couch. "Maybe. But I really need it this time! Honest!"

"Yeah, right." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Just like you needed that piano you never play, the trampoline you never bounce on, and the volleyball net you didn't even set up! And don't forget the bowling shoes, the grandfather clock, the cheese grater, the giant mirror, the-"

"Fine! I get it!" Naruto sighed. "Guess I'll have to get that cake some other way."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Cake?"

Naruto got up and made his way to the door. "Yep. That one strawberry cake. It's almost as big as me!" Naruto pouted. "You still won't buy it for me?"

The raven haired boy shrugged and picked up the scroll again. "Hn…"

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the Uchiha and left. _I will eat that cake! _He promised himself._ No matter what!_

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

_Okay. So plan A didn't work. But there was always plan B!_ Naruto sighed. _As soon as I can think of a plan B. Maybe I can ask Iruka- sensei or Sakura-chan for money. No…that wouldn't be right…_

The blonde stood in front of the window which displayed the cake again. He eyed it hungrily. _That's it! I know it might be wrong, but I have to have that cake! I'll steal it, but then leave a note saying I'll pay the baker back over time. It's perfect!_

Naruto made his way to a near by bench and sat down. _Now all he had to do was wait for the shop to close._

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Five hours later…Naruto opened his sleepy eyes slowly. Noticing that it was dark, he rolled off the bench and on to the ground.

He walked over to the bakery, only to find it closed already. _Just how long have I been asleep? Oh well, cake time!_

Naruto stepped back from the building to get a good look. The glass window that displayed the cake was no longer see-through. Behind it was steel. And the building was made off brick, so it would be hard to break down. However, the door was made of glass.

Naruto scuffed at the baker's stupidity. What good was steel and brick when the door was made of glass!?

He moved in front of the glass door and took out a kunai. Carefully, he cut a whole big enough to fit his hand above the door knob. He poked his hand through the hole and unlocked the door. He pushed on the door…it didn't budge. He pushed harder…it still didn't move. Then he pushed with all his might, causing the door to fling back and hit the wall. All of the glass shattered.

Naruto sweatdropped and looked to see if anyone had heard the racket. Not seeing anyone, he tip-toed over the glass and into the store. It was dark, so he had to feel his way over to the beautiful prize that awaited him.

He slowly reached out to touch the cake, but only felt air! He waved his arms around franticly where the cake was supposed to be, still not finding anything there. He only found a little piece of paper. Naruto tipped it toward the light that was coming from the door and saw the word "SOLD".

Sighing, cursing, and fuming all at the same time, he turned to sprint out of the store…straight into the arms of an Anbu.

The ninja chuckled and tightened his grip on the blonde's wrist.

_Oops_, Naruto thought sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. _I'm in trouble now! _

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Naruto cursed, kicking a rock as he walked back home. The Anbu had taken him to the Hokage's office, where Tsunade had chewed him out. And as punishment, he could only do D rank missions for 3 months. Plus, he had to pay for the door. And, to top this "wonderful" day off, Tsunade had sent for Sasuke. Apparently, she thought he would try to "break in" again.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, but his face was expressionless. They hadn't spoken since they left the Hokage's office. The silence was starting to make the blued-eyed boy anxious. Naruto was about to say something, but Sasuke spoke first.

"That was pretty stupid."

Naruto glared and pouted at the same time. "Well, I tried to get you to buy it for me, but you said no! Besides, I was going to pay for it!" Naruto added a 'eventually' under his breath.

"Hn…but it was still stupid." Sasuke hit his lover over the head. "I was a little worried when I got summoned to the Hokage and you weren't back yet."

"Yeah, well…sorry…" Naruto looked at the taller boy and smiled. Sasuke gave a small smile in return.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Really? What is it?" Naruto asked.

"You'll see when we get home."

"Please, tell me?"

"No. You'll see."

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Sasuke covered Naruto's eyes as they stumbled into the mansion. He slowly led the smaller boy into the kitchen and turned on the light.

"Surprise." Sasuke whispered as he removed his hand from the blonde's eyes.

Naruto gasped. He couldn't believe the sight in front of him! On the counter was the strawberry cake! He walked over to it and stuck his finger into some icing. He moaned in pleasure as he removed his finger from his mouth. The nhe ran over to Sasuke and glomped him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist to keep them from falling over. "Well? Are you going to have a piece?"

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment before replying. "Nope! I'm tired right now. But tomorrow, that cake will be all gone! And I'll savor every bite because you got it for me!"

Sasuke smirked. "Well then, let's go to bed."

Naruto pulled away and made his way towards the stairs. " I have to take a shower first!"

Glad to have done something special for his lover, Sasuke smiled and followed his most precious person upstairs.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Well, there you have it!!! My third story! Read and Review! No flames! )


End file.
